Rai Yoshizawa
}} Rai Yoshizawa (芳沢 来 Yoshizawa Rai) is a character in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. He is known as the Ultimate Meteorologist. About Rai Yoshizawa always enjoyed watching the clouds in the sky, noticing the different colors and shapes between each one of them. His father, a world-famous meteorologist, was more than happy to educate young Rai about each type of cloud, and the most likely weather which would come from each one. Fascinated, Rai began spending a lot of his time studying the clouds and wind patterns for each day, making predictions for the next days. He and his father used to ride up in his hot air balloon, where Rai learned how to predict weeks in advance. At age 16, Rai predicted the exact weather two months in advance, right down to the exact time the weather would shift. Immediately after, Rai became world-renowned as the greatest meteorologist around. Appearance Rai always wears a gray suit and tie, with a pair of glasses and always carrying a briefcase. This is because he is always trying to look professional, as he does have a reputation to uphold. Unlike many of the others, Rai changes his clothing often, though his suit always looks the same. It is currently unknown what the contents of his briefcase are, though many people have their speculations. As Rai takes so much pride in his clothing, not a single one article of clothing he owns has a single wrinkle in it. His brown hair is always gelled, as he spends so much time in the clouds that his hair has a lot of static in it. For this reason, he tries to avoid physical contact with others. Personality Rai takes a lot of pride in meteorology and his reputation, and his uptight nature can be rather off-putting to his peers. He is rather quiet in many social circles, as it is difficult to get him to talk about something other than meteorology. Because of his professional clothing and his overall charm, many girls try and make conversation with him, though they're usually driven away as soon as they ask a question such as "What do you think of this weather?". While generally quiet with others, he can talk for hours about meteorology - a topic which few others have quite the same patience for. He also tends to be rather nervous and awkward when people approach him and talk to him about something other than meteorology, and similarly has trouble approaching people he is interested in. Relationships Love Interest: *Aiko Amane: Rai is fascinated with Aiko's talk about magic and the occult, and even finds her to be somewhat cute. Aiko has picked up on this, and has began using it to invite him to meetings. The content discussed in said meetings is unknown. Class 99: *Kanon Amari: He and Kanon seem to be on good terms with each other, being friendly toward each other and generally getting along. She doesn't quite have the same patience for meteorology that he does, though, although she finds him a little cute. *Hikooki Kawata: Rai can put up with Hikooki's depressing demeanor, and Hikooki can listen to Rai for hours about meteorology. The two of them appear to be good friends with each other. Execution (NOTE: This is purely hypothetical and it is not confirmed to appear.) Name: Riding the Storm Out Rai opens his eyes to see himself in his hot air balloon, and a gigantic tornado appears behind him. He pulls a rope on his balloon, pulling himself away from the tornado as various objects such as trees, cows, pieces of housing, and Monokuma dolls are sucked into it. Rai's balloon is about to be sucked in as well, but then a black cloud appears above Rai, who gasps as a bolt of lightning strikes his balloon, popping it as it is sucked into the eye of the tornado. Rai is swirled around quickly until he becomes nothing more than a puddle of blood. Polls What would you want for Rai's fate? (Outcome of poll will not determine his fate) Survivor Killer Victim Trivia *"Rai" is Japanese for "lightning", which goes hand-in-hand with Rai's talent. *When translated to kanji, his name means "To come to the beautiful river". *The achievement title for getting all of his Free Time Events is "November Rain". References Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Alive Category:Nature-based Talents Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Meteorologist